


Not Your Average Table

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Captured, Gen, Major Character Injury, Medieval Torture Device, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter has never been captured by an enemy before. He didn’t realize how intense the questioning could be.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 12
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Not Your Average Table

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 20  
> Toto, I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore | field medicine, medieval

Peter stumbles to the outskirts of the fight, propping himself against a nearby tree and looking down to his wounded abdomen. He presses his hands down against it while falling down into a sitting position against the tree.

Peter tenses when he hears footsteps from behind him. He quickly turns around but some object coming down and hitting him in the face knocks him out cold and he slumps down into the dirt.

When Peter is next aware, he’s lying on some type of table with his arms and legs strapped out away from him. There’s a man above him and then the pain hits Peter, his stomach is excruciating now. Peter looks down at the man to see him digging through the wound and pulling out bits of debris that had been in the wound.

Peter cries out not able to do anything as the man continues cleaning the wound, then stitches it.

“Now that that is done with and your not in danger of dying on me, I have a few questions for you.” The man walks over to a crank connected to the table and Peters eyes widen. “I have a feeling you will be very cooperative but I feel I should warn you it will be quite painful for you should you refuse to answer my questions.”

The man spins the crank and Peter feels his arms and legs pulled and he gasps because, holy shit. He’s not just strapped to a table, it’s a rack. The Rack.

Peters heard about what this thing does and he seriously doubts that his extremely flexible joints will be able to give him much help. The man shouts and keeps turning the crank. “Well, how did you all find us!”

Oops, Peter had spaced out a bit. Which he seems to be doing again. And where is Mr. Stark at? He’d been fighting right beside Peter so he’ll notice Peter is gone and come to get him. Hopefully.

Peter must have blacked out a little because when he’s next aware his arms and legs are pulled out painfully and he can’t even feel his hands and feet. The man is scowling down at him slowly turning the crank without stopping. Peter feels tears fill his eyes and roll down his face.

This really does not feel great, which is the understatement of the year.

The door is thrown open and it slams into the wall before falling off its joints. Mr. Stark flies in and shoots the man, who goes flying back and hits the wall. Mr. Starks eyes widen when they land on Peter and he quickly hops out of the suit before rushing over to the crank. He turns the crank quickly and Peter can feel himself loosening up.

Thank god Mr. Stark is here, that sucked.

Mr. Stark moves over to Peter and cuts the ropes with a little knife from the suit and rubs his wrists gently. “Hey kiddo, sorry it took so long. This place is surprisingly well defended and they brought you down to the bottom level.” Tony looks at his stomach and grimaces, “We need to get you fixed up, you ready to get out of here? Someone will be back to take care of this guy. Steve and Rhodey are waiting for us outside already, the others are gonna stay behind and help clean up.”

Tony steps back and allows the suit to reform around himself before picking Peter up gently, “Lets get you home kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it and you feel inclined, leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


End file.
